Strange Love
by Salya Darken
Summary: One-shot based on an old RP. Sephiroth x OC. Lemon. R/R
Title: Strange Love

Warning: Lemon, OOC

Rate: M for well the Lemon

Couples: Sephiroth x Lenea(my oc) Not a true pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't Sephy nor the Final Fantasy/Dissidia worlds. I only own Lenea and partly this plot. As this came from an old RP.

Comment from writer: Wanted to write something new, so why not turn an old RP into a one-shot. Also, I don't really pair Lenea up with Sephiroth since well… I claim Cloud and Vincent and my bestie claimed Sephy. But then she said that Dissidia was my thing so Sephy from Dissidia is free to claim. Lol we are odd girls. xD

Edited by: Can't say…. But why need an editor to help me out on lemons. PM me.

.:Strange Love:.

Lemon one-shot

Lenea let out a soft sigh as she looked down at the broken up pieces of the once wall that she sat on. She hugged one leg close to her as the other one hung, moving slightly with the soft wind. "This war is never ending..." She wore a black mini skirt with a long sleeve black shirt, around her waist was something that seem like something Cloud would wear.* Her long black hair was braided with an odd silver ribbon.

Appearing into the field/world, Sephiroth walked up to the wall she sat on. He looked up at her, questioning why she even cared about the war- since she wasn't part of it. As if he wanted to cheer her up or just annoy her, he spoke."Harmony and Discord. Chaos and Balance."

She looked behind herself and sighed, seeing it was only him. "Cloud isn't here. Go look somewhere else." She said, looked back in front.

He glared slightly up at the young lady then reached up and pulled her down to the ground. Before she could react, he pinned her to the wall that she was once on. "Who said I was looking for Cloud?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

She blinked a bit from his action then blushed softly from how close he was. 'This isn't right...I should hate him…..not get red which he's near….right?' She thought as she looked into his mako green eyes. "No...one… said…but you normally…."

-Lemon starts here…-

He smirked as he reached under her shirt and grabbed her left breast. "I wonder just how...you feel..there..." He said as he leaned down to her neck and began nipping it. It took a while before he found her weak spot.

Lenea blushed deeply, darker then she had ever could remember, as a moan slipped from her slightly parted lips. She didn't really know what was going on, yet oddly she didn't fight him since she wanted to feel more.

Sephiroth smirked from the moan then removed his hand from her shirt, only to slid it down and under her skirt. His smirk widened slightly a she felt just how wet she was. "Someone is wet..."

She blushed even more and closed her eyes as she moved her face away. "S-shut...up.." She muttered. She then flinched slightly, letting out another moan as she felt him rubbing the opening to her sex. She hated this, but oddly it felt good and she didn't really want him to stop.

He knelt in front of her and began licking her clit deftly as he he rubbed her opening, after moving her panties to the side.

She moaned a bit more as she pressed down slightly. "Sephy..." She hated it but she loved how he was making her feel. The harder he licked and rubbed, the wetter she got.

He licked her harder as he pushed two fingers against her clit. He stroked the engorged area with slow, deft strokes.

She let out a high moan as she pressed down. "N-no...don't..." she said softly. He seemed to know exactly how to touch her. Part of her wanted it. The other part hated that it was her enemy making her feel like this.

He moved his fingers harder against her clit as he licked harder. He rubbed in alternating circles, his tongue swirling across the sensitive area.

She bit her lip, cumming hard. "Gah!" she cried as the violent climax slammed her. Cum slowly leaked from her still pulsing hole.

He smirked as he stood up. "That was fast." He undid his pants, pushing into her with a groan. He was big, his member brushing the sensitive sides of her passage.

She panted lightly and sent him a glare. She then let out a low moan when he pushed into her. "Big...!" she gasped out.

He smirked as he began pushing deeply but slowly. "Lenea..." He moaned. She was tight around him, and he knew he wouldn't last long with her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as she moaned lightly. "Oh...!" she arched against him.

He pushed a little harder and deeper, moaning into her neck. His thrusts were long and slow. His balls made a delicious smacking noise against her opening.

She pushed against him, moaning a bit more. "Sephiroth..." She clawed into his back as he slammed into her.

He pushed harder, lifting her off the ground so he could go deeper."Lenea..." He was going so deep, He could feel the opening to her womb.

She wrapped her legs around him as she pushed against him. "God..." She wanted him deeper and harder but didn't dare ask.

He pushed harder and deeper, slamming into her. He could feel his tip brushing the sensitive area just inside the tight opening of her womb.

She moaned a bit louder. She pushed against him more. She panted and gasped at the pleasure He was giving her.

He leaned down and nipped her neck as he slammed into her harder and deeper. He pulled her to him, going balls deep each time.

She let out a cry as she came hard twice.

"Oh!" She cried out as her body was wracked with the powerful orgasms.

He pushed a few times before he came deep in her. He groaned as he felt his seed squirt into her womb. He stopped pushing fora moment, panting.

She panted lightly as she leaned her head against his shoulder."I...really..hate you…"

-Okay it's over… and I can't….-

End

R/R

*) Lenea likes to wear things like Cloud even if she don't see eye to eye with him much. So her outfits are a lot like his AC outfit in the movie. So yea..


End file.
